


In Erica's House

by AlexMel21



Series: Callica from LJ [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Domestic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMel21/pseuds/AlexMel21
Summary: Drabbles set in Erica Hahn's house.
Relationships: Erica Hahn/Callie Torres
Series: Callica from LJ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964053
Kudos: 1





	In Erica's House

**Author's Note:**

> Yet more drabbles. I had a lot of time??
> 
> Notes from 2009:  
> Because I'm still tying some loose ends on the current three fics I'm writing, here are some drabbles that were left lying around on my laptop for quite some time now. I'm posting an uber long one-shot too, I already did but I'm having difficulty in deciding whether or not to post it; I think I'll post it by the end of the week, or earlier. I don't know. Okay I'm babbling. On with the drabbles, hope you like them.
> 
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. These characters / (some) quotes / storylines belong to Shonda Rhymes, Grey’s Anatomy writers, and ABC.

**I. Gone Domestic**

"Erica? Erica?"  
  
Callie called out for Erica as she entered their apartment. It was good to feel the heater on as the snow blazed outside. She removed her coat and threw her keys into the sofa, together with her purse.  
  
"Kitchen!" Callie walked a little tiredly to their kitchen and saw Erica sitting on the kitchen counter, pulling on a thread looped into a needle. On her side was a pot simmering and the oven baking something she perceived as Erica's twice baked potatoes. Callie stared back to Erica, who was still working out stitches on another shirt. She walked over to her girlfriend comfortably perched on the counter, the sight making her tired muscles disappear. A smirk replaced her tired demeanor.  
  
"What are you doing? Stitching up my shirt while cooking dinner? Where did you put Dr. Hahn?" She took the shirt and needle off her hands and pushed herself between Erica's legs. Erica chuckled and cupped Callie's face gently with both hands as she locked her legs on Callie's back. She gently kissed her lower lip before she playfully bit Callie's nose and said,  
  
"What? The heart surgeon's gone domestic."

**II. En Garde**

Callie found herself inspecting her best-friend- turned- girlfriend's room in a house the heart surgeon has owned for nearly a decade. Apparently, after Johns Hopkins, Erica planted her roots in Seattle. She wasn't the kind of person who snooped around rooms and looked into closets of stuff, but waiting for Erica Hahn's scheduled surgeries while her shift was over was beginning to be boring.  
  
She was looking into Erica's walk- in closet, and was shocked that Erica even had one. The blonde didn't actually dress up for work, and the hospital is unusually a place for power-dressing. She opened one floor-to-ceiling cabinet door and found that it contained coats and long sleeved tops, neatly arranged in color and in type, some of them still in their zipper bags with classy, branded names. Some names in fact made Callie's eyes pop open. She never pegged Erica for a serious spender on branded clothes. But then again, being a badass Cardio Goddess pays a lot.  
  
While rummaging on that particular cabinet, she found a helmet with a net thing attached to the front part of the face. Erica was once a beekeeper?  
  
"Callie what are you doing?"  
  
Callie leaned back from the closet, helmet in hand and smiled nervously at her girlfriend. Callie didn't particularly like the Hahn Pose: arms crossed tightly on her chest, an eyebrow shooting upwards and the Hahn Death Glare laser-beaming on who ever was the target. Unlucky for her, she was the target of a seemingly tired Dr. Hahn. Erica was about to lecture Callie on illegal trespassing in her walk- in closet if she only wants a shirt to change in when she noticed the headgear Callie was holding on her hand. Her Hahn pose disappeared and was replaced with a contented shock on her face. She took the headgear from Callie's hand, Callie shutting one eye, as if waiting for Erica to poke her with the white helmet, but looked at Erica's retreating figure,  
  
"Where did you find this? God I've been looking for this for months!" Erica inspected the helmet's insides as Callie walked towards her,  
  
"I didn't know you were a beekeeper? I thought bees like warm shiny places? And it's certainly not warm here in Seattle." Erica turned her head to Callie and laughed,  
  
"You honestly think this is a beekeeper's helmet?" Erica smirked from Callie's innocent stare,  
  
"Err, yeah? What else could it be?" Erica handed Callie the helmet and lead her outside the walk- in closet. Callie was too cute and innocent at times. She couldn't see the obvious, being too immersed in a complicated life.  
  
"Stay here honeybee." Erica kissed Callie's nose and went back inside the closet.  
  
After a few minutes of fumbling with the helmet, Callie looked at the door going to the walk-in closet and found Erica, suited in a tight-fitting, long-sleeved, white overall. She was adjusting her cuffs when she looked at Callie's face, the raven totally in a state of shock. It was the first time Callie saw Erica in a tight fitting costume, since all that she ever wore back in the hospital were shapeless scrubs (which damn still looked sexy on her) long coats, loose slacks or loose blouses. She swallowed audibly as Erica took the headgear from her hands, slipped it on her head, and reached out over the wall, opening a compartment where she pulled a sword used for fencing. She placed one hand on her hip and raised her sword in front of her face, positioning herself on the proper stance and said,  
  
"En garde. This Callie, is my Saber. I have an Epee but I retired it and opted for this." Callie swallowed.

It definitely wasn't a beekeeper's headgear. Erica lowered her rapier and slightly tilted her wrist.  
  
"Wanna see my famous thrusts?" Callie raised her eyebrows on what Erica said, this was going to be interesting.  
  
The next day, Callie was sitting on one of the bleachers, watching Erica spar with another girl that made her blood boil. She was still on her clingy stage and seeing Erica sweating it out, literally, with another girl was making her ears red with jealousy. But when the beep started, her jealous self focused back into Erica's graceful movements.  
  
The girl first launched on her, an abrupt move that even the professional players would think as a bit uncalculated and hurried. A player measures the opponent first, not just launch and stick the rapier into which part of the body s/he wants. But Erica just swiped the sword away with her own. The attacker launched again, this time, she went further in Erica's territory but in doing so, Erica did a fancy manoeuvre, on in which she caught the attacker's saber on her own and twirled it so fast, it disarmed the girl in three steps. She pointed her rapier on the girl's heart. She won that round without even breaking a sweat.  
  
No wonder Erica had a confident, sexy strut to die for. She played fencing. She gracefully dodged three more tries of her opponent to stick the sword on her headgear, but this time, Erica quickly lunged forward, her surgeon hand clutched tightly around the sword, her sword arm out in a straight line, her other arm on the same position but on the opposite side, balancing her. That effectively hit her opponent's open chest, just like most of her other sparring partners that afternoon. What made Callie stifle a hot-and-bothered moan was when Erica took off her headgear, her blonde curls spilled out: her the scrunchy broke. She shook her blonde curls, making them even more enticing, she barely noticed the girl shook hands with her blonde.  
  
And to think Erica had no practice in that sport for quite sometime now. She had beaten up all her four opponents with grace that afternoon. Erica turned her head to shoot Callie a smoldering look before going back to the changing room.  
  
Callie definitely wanted private lessons regarding some of her famous "Hahn thrusts". And it wasn't just fencing.

**III. Videophone**

As Callie walked into Erica's room, she saw her blonde with headphones on, intently watching and listening on something in her laptop.  
  
"Hey, what're you watching?" Callie took off her boots and her pants as she went towards the bathroom to change, Erica didn't say anything but she smirked into what she was watching. Callie hurriedly changed into her sleeping attire: Erica's almost see-through undergrad school shirt and her cartoon boyshorts. She emerged from the bathroom and found no Erica sitting on the bed. When she took the laptop and looked into what she was watching her jaws almost dropped. It was Beyonce's music video. She looked up from the screen and saw Erica standing in her robe, looking outside the door.  
  
"Really? You like Beyonce?" amusement laced Callie's tone as Erica turned to face her,  
  
"No, but I like it when you imitate her moves while she dances. I think it's hot." Callie's eyes filled up with shock and she earned a sexy smirk from the blonde. Callie looked back on the monitor and saw another window opened, it was video of hers dancing Crazy in Love by Beyonce and another video trying to imitate the new moves from Beyonce's new music video, the one that featured Lady Gaga and a lot of booty grinding. She made a video of herself using her videophone while doing so because she really wanted to see if she can get her dancing skills back by comparing it with what was on the video. Callie felt her cheeks flush furiously.  
  
"How did you--?!" Erica placed a finger on her lips and whispered on it, the tone of her voice made Callie shiver on whatever was impending to happen,  
  
"Why don't you just watch my version and see how it goes?" Erica took off her robe revealing Callie's favorite among Erica's lingerie and Erica played a song on her macbook. Callie smirked and bit her lip, she wanted this on video and keep it on her videophone.


End file.
